


Over The Line

by Louffox



Series: For the Wild Friends [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Also just The Boss which isn't very AU because he's also The Boss in canon, Badass, Gang AU, Guns, M/M, Threatening of Family, Violence against Children, Wilde is a Gang Boss, description of decay, hostages, i love this bastard man, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox
Summary: Wilde doesn't pull his punches. He just wins.
Series: For the Wild Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Over The Line

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know french mes amis

"Gracious, Francoise, you are  _ terribly _ rude. Isn't he rude, Zolf?" Wilde said liltingly, lips curling in a demure smile despite the swollen edge of it and the blood running from the cut under his eye, where Francoise's vicious pistol whip had smashed into his face moments before he'd clicked the bullet into the chamber.

"Fuckin' rude, fer sure," Zolf agreed, sitting up in a swift jerk, stomach contracting and muscle pulling himself to sit upright without using his hands. They were bound behind him.

"I should hope Daniella never finds out how rude her sweet Papa truly is," Wilde continued. The hand gripping the gun went white knuckled. 

"How-" Francoise cut himself off with a shake of his head. "No. Doesn't matter. She'll never find out."

"Right bout that one, mate," Zolf mumbled.

Francoise narrowed his eyes and gazed at Wilde for a long beat.

Wilde smiled and held his hands up in a mocking gesture of innocence.

"You're never going to say her name again. Or anything else, for that matter," Francoise finally said, the gun steadying.

"Ask me how I know that Dani- sorry, that  _ ta petite boulette- _ is never going to find out."

"I'd ask," Zolf said flatly.

Francoise's mouth twisted with anger, and Wilde took this as good as the question. 

"She's never going to find out, because she's probably never going to wake up. Well, if she's fallen asleep. She might still be awake, actually."

"Dunno, with the screamin' she was doin? Nah, she's used her air up by now. She's probably already cold."

Wilde shrugged. "Shame. Then you might as well shoot me, you probably don't want to know where to find her corpse."

Francoise stepped in close, till he was chest to chest with Wilde, pressing the gun under his chin roughly. Wilde let his head be tilted back, smiling at the ceiling, as Francoise screamed in his face, spittle flying. " _ Where's Daniella _ ??!"

"Six feet in the ground," Wilde said, relishing each word, savoring the taste of the trump card as he finally showed his hand.  _ Should've folded, Frank _ .

"What-"

"We buried her. Dug a hole down, chucked a box in, with her in it, and covered it back up. Maybe she's not dead yet, the box wasn't 'xactly a perfect fit. She was smaller than I thought, might have had a good amount of air in, now that I think about it," Zolf said with a blaise shrug.

Francoise pressed the gun harder to Wilde's throat. " _ TELL ME WHERE SHE IS _ ."

"Lick my boot, wretch."

"W _ here _ -"

Wilde's smile dropped, eyes hooded. The mirth vanished, a curtain pulled by a magician, to reveal a black void. His eyes were color and nothing more- no feeling, no care, no pity. Not even hatred.

"No," Wilde said dispassionately.

"I'll-"

"Not even be able to bury your daughter. You'll never find her. Never know how long it took for her to die. It might be in the next ten minutes. It might be in two days. How long will you search for her screaming? For her silence? For turned dirt to turn again and pull her empty husk from the earth, rotting and fouled. She'll be cold and wet and rotting, skin soft and moist from the soil, gray or even green, maybe it'll slough off in your hands, maybe she'll be bloated like a toad, or dripping liquified flesh and bile-"

Francoise's knees hit the ground, then the gun.

"Please," he gasped. Wilde cracked his neck slowly, deliberately stretching, before looking down at him.

He raised a brow, and Francoise shuddered, but bent his back to drag his tongue over the toe of Wilde's shiny leather shoes. It left a visible smudge in the perfect polish, but Wilde seemed satisfied. He pulled a scrap of paper from his pocket and dropped it on the floor beside the shuddering form of the rich ordinateur. He scrabbled for the paper. The eyes of the soldiers around the room were wide, exchanging looks with each other. Wilde knew word would spread like plague, that the high and haughty Francoise had willingly bowed and licked the boots of a gang lord. Of Oscar Wilde.

"That might be the right place. I think it is. Or it's the hole I buried that Macguffingham's boy in. If you kill me, you'd best hope I haven't mixed up my maps."

"So you're gonna let us walk out," Zolf summed up with a grin. He turned, and Wilde reached over to the guard and plucked the dagger from his belt, used it to cut through Zolf's bonds. The soldier looked at Francoise. He didn't look up, fumbling to unfold the paper and study it.

"I hope she's not dead. Because if you push me again, we'll just end up here again. And I'd rather not have to start over in finding someone to bury for you," Wilde said flippantly. "Don't ever try and threaten me again. I am amiable to bribes, however."

"And don't try to skimp," Zolf added, giving him a pat on the shoulder as he passed.

Wilde walked from the mansion with his head high and his eyes cold, not bothering to try and hide. He walked down the streets, unguarded and unaccompanied save for Zolf. This hadn't been the first time he'd taught someone to not fuck with him. He owned these streets.

**Author's Note:**

> (can you tell I've recently read Six of Crows? Because. I'm suddenly obsessed with savage gang lord Wilde)  
> (You can expect more like this)


End file.
